


Maria and Luis Celebrate Their Thirtieth Anniversary

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Thoughts at the Wedding [4]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: 30th Anniversary, Anniversary, Background Susan/Gordon and Linda/Bob, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. 30 years after the wedding everyone celebrates.





	Maria and Luis Celebrate Their Thirtieth Anniversary

30 years later, Maria Figueroa Rodriquez and her husband stood in the front room of the Fix-It Shop.

Maria smiled, "I first said this 30 years ago and it's even more true today. I love you, Luis."

Smiling the tender smile that Maria loved so much, Luis took her hands. "And I love you more every day, María."

Maria could see all the love that she felt for her husband mirrored on his face, as he leaned down and kissed her. It was some time before they pulled away.

"Oops."

Maria and Luis looked up to see their daughter standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Gabi said, clearly amused. "I didn't mean to interrupt. But you do have a party waiting for you."

Luis laughed and offered Maria his arm. "Shall we?"

Maria took his arm, and with another quick kiss, they followed after Gabi.

Their anniversary party was in the arbor, where the reception had been 30 years earlier. Everyone who had been at the wedding was there, and friends they had made later. Big Bird was there, and Snuffy, The Count, Elmo, and many others. Gina had brought her son Marco. David came with his family. Olivia was taking pictures like always.

Bob and Linda, who had been together for over forty years now, were dancing to the music that someone had turned on. They had never married. But Maria had always known that they were as committed to spending their lives together as she and Luis were. As the dance ended, she saw Linda press a kiss to Bob's cheek, earning a smile from him in return.

Susan and Gordon, coming up on their 50th wedding anniversary, were talking with their son. If you didn't know that Miles was adopted you wouldn't have guessed. He looked almost as much like Gordon as Gabi looked like Maria. Gordon set a hand on Miles' shoulder and hugged Susan with the other.

The pictures decorating the arbor spanned the entirety of Maria and Luis' lives together. From the beginnings of their friendship, to the day they first said I love you. To their wedding, the day Gabi was born, and beyond. Maria squeezed Luis' hand. This was their life, and it was perfect.

Later, when the party was over, Gabi would find her parents kissing in the corner of the arbor like they were still newlyweds. It had been a wonderful 30 years and the years to come would be just as amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters W and A and by the number 30.
> 
> I headcanon that Maria and Luis stand in the fix-it shop, say “I love you,” and kiss every year on their anniversary because they like remembering how they got together.
> 
> Anything that happened on the show after the end of the Around the Corner era is irrelevant to this fic, except for the existence of Gina’s son.
> 
> Gabi is 29 years and 1 day old. She was born exactly 364 days after her parents wedding.
> 
> Technically when they were kissing in the corner of the arbor was the day before their wedding, so they weren’t newlyweds, but that probably happened after they got married too.
> 
> Only mildly related but I headcanon that Buffy was there and sang “And Still This Love Goes On” for them.
> 
> Happy 30th Anniversary Maria and Luis.


End file.
